Jedah
, Judah |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Marla (Daughter) Hestia (Daughter) Sonya (Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 4: The Land of Sorrow (Celica's route; Gaiden) Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage (fought in Chapter 4: Land of Sorrow; Echoes) |class =Cantor |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takubo Shuhei English Richard Epcar }} Jedah is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. According to unused internal data within the latter, Jedah is 147 years old. Profile Jedah is a priest of the Duma Faithful who came in dispute with the High Priest Halcyon and banished him, gaining control over the church. He is the father of Marla, Hestia and Sonya until he used them (except for Sonya) as sacrifices to Duma to turn them into witches. He also serves as adviser to Emperor Rudolf. As his unearthly appearance suggests, he wields immensely powerful magic. Once Rudolf uses Falchion to seal Mila's powers, Jedah takes her away to Duma Tower. As Celica leaves the island of Novis to seek Mila, Jedah, concerned about Duma's well-being, privately reassures him that he will deliver Celica to him without fail. When Celica and her army pass through the Dead Man's Mire on the way to Duma Tower, Jedah contacts her in secret. Jedah explains that Mila and Duma will eventually go insane and destroy Valentia, and he offers to return Mila to Zofia if Celica sacrifices her soul to Duma. If she does so, Duma will be cured of his madness and Mila will be returned to Zofia, saving both kingdoms and preventing Alm from fighting further. Celica notes that she has no reason to believe him, but Jedah says he will await her response atop Duma Tower. Jedah meets Celica again at the Swamps of Duma, whom explains that she will not make a decision until she meets with Mila. Jedah attempts to kill the rest of her army because Celica's life is the only one he needs, though he ultimately returns to Duma Tower. Jedah can also at this time reunite with Sonya, who vows revenge on him for what he did to her sisters. Once Celica reaches Jedah on Duma Tower, he reveals that Mila sealed herself and the Valentian Falchion away. With nothing left to stop Duma, Jedah once again requests that Celica sacrifice her soul. Despite Celica's comrades trying to convince her to not do so, Jedah warps Celica's army to below Duma Tower and allows Celica to watch Alm suffer while he prepares for the sacrifice. After Alm kills Rudolf, Jedah tells Celica that Alm is going to slay Duma next, which would be a suicide errand without the Falchion. Celica, not wanting Alm to continue suffering, agrees to voluntarily offer her soul to Duma in exchange for Alm's safety. Satisfied, Jedah leads Celica to the underground catacombs of Duma Tower to prepare to sacrifice her. Personality Jedah is a fanatic who wholeheartedly believes in causing war. Wanting war with Zofia and Mila, Jedah had Halcyon banished with apparently no remorse. Jedah possesses a manipulative streak offering to spare Alm if Celica offered herself as a sacrifice to Duma, even admitting to Celica that he lied about his promises of sparing Alm and undoing Mila's petrification. He also believes that Duma valued causing human suffering and it was something his worshipers should strive for, intending to kill Celica slowly in the original version of Gaiden. It is even revealed Jedah had sacrificed his daughters (except for Sonya) to Duma. Despite his questionable actions, he genuinely believes that Duma's teachings -- and only his teachings -- would benefit Valentia as a whole, making them stronger through the harsh teachings of Duma, at the expense of not knowing compassion and kindness. He also has something of an unwillingness to accept change, as he believes Valentia could not survive without either Divine Dragon, especially Duma, so he stubbornly refused to believe Alm and Celica, who claimed that the nation can survive without the assistance of gods. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Stats |-|Chapter 4= |-|Chapter 5= Strategy Jedah can be fought as a boss twice: once during Chapter 4 (Celica's route) and again during Chapter 5. He is a fairly difficult boss and in addition to his high stats and equipment, he has the ability to negate any attack that is not from at least 5 spaces away. He can also summon Mogalls. One way to beat him is to have him use his magic until he runs out of enough HP to keep casting, and then attack him with a long-ranged bow. But the best way would be to bide your time, as his "seal" wears off every 4 turns leaving him vulnerable to attacks. In Chapter 4, using the Triangle Attack should be more than enough to defeat him. But in Chapter 5, you can try having Celica next to Alm (as this will make all of Alm's attacks a critical) and finish him off quite easily. Defeating him in the last chapter also eliminates any of his Mogalls, making the game that much easier to complete. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Act 4 |-|Normal= *'' Granted by Dracoshield ''** Dropped upon defeat |-|Hard= *'' Granted by Dracoshield ''** Dropped upon defeat In chapter 4, Jedah has very high defenses and quickly summons Mogalls, without spending any HP, that move toward your units to block you from engaging him in battle, before he approaches you starting at turn 4. Furthermore, he gains 10 HP at the start of his turns. Unlike Gaiden, he negates the first 3 skirmishes you initiate against him, but engages you in a fourth one. Units with large range, such as Leon are invaluable for buffering out an opportunity to strike. One safe way to kill him requires promoting Atlas into an archer, then Sniper. At turn 1, have Leon attack Jedah (at a range of 4 to 5), then Atlas. At turn 2, have Leon attack again, and another heavy hitter to deal damage eg. Atlas again while using a Killer Bow's Hunter Volley skill, and repeat until he has been defeated. Chapter 5 |-|Normal= Granted by Animus Ring* |-|Hard= Granted by Animus Ring* Quotes Special Battle Quote (Vs. Jedah Chapter 4) *'Sonya:' "Jedah!" *'Jedah:' "Well, if it isn't Sonya." *'Sonya:' "You've no idea how long I've waited for this day. You stole the lives of my sisters and cursed them to become witches! I will avenge them with your blood!" *'Jedah:' "Their souls were offered to Duma freely, and both received endless bliss in turn. Only a fool would refuse to see a truth so plain. You are a burden to your wise sisters, and I shall relieve them of it now!" Critical Hit: * "Ignorant fool!" * "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." * "Be gone!" * "You will suffer!" Etymology Judah, in the Christian and Jewish religion, was the fourth of Jacob's twelve sons. It seems to be a variant of the name Judas. Trivia *While his face appears pale in the games, the manga gives him a younger look. *He shares his Japanese name with a minor enemy from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Like many bosses in Gaiden, Jedah's portrait is re-used by the other bosses in the Duma priesthood. *Jedah shares his English voice actor, Richard Epcar, with Awakening's Walhart as well as Hardin (from the Archanea games) and Oliver (from the Tellius games) in Heroes. *In the Fire Emblem Warriors History Mode Map Together to the End Jedah's lines are used by Validar due to his absence in Warriors. Gallery Jedah concept.png|Concept artwork of Jedah from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:JudahManga.jpg|Jedah appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:JudahSealsEst.png|Jedah sealing Est's attack. File:Juda Portrait Echoes.png|Cutscene still of Jedah in Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Judah Portrait.png|Jedah's portrait in Gaiden. File:Juda Echoes Portrait.png|Jedah's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Juda Village.png|Jedah's village sprite. File:FEESoV Jedah.jpg|Battle model of Jedah as a Cantor from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters